


[podfic of] you may call it telling lies (I just call it getting by)

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Meta, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of an amazing oneshot from summer 2012, which I recently stumbled across for the first time.</p><p> <em>hypotheticalfanfic's original description:</em></p><p> <em>In which a ramble about narrative continuity in my favorite show became something else.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] you may call it telling lies (I just call it getting by)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you may call it telling lies (I just call it getting by)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445889) by [hypotheticalfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypotheticalfanfic/pseuds/hypotheticalfanfic). 



> You know what? I think meta-type fanfics might be one of my favorite things ever... :P
> 
> Also, this is my second ever podfic in this fandom, but I doubt it'll be my last. I love Criminal Minds so much. Check out the first time I podficced something in this fandom here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5591770>

Note that the podfic is 11 minutes and 57 seconds long. (11:57)

[Podfic .mp3 Download Link](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/you%20may%20call%20it%20telling%20lies%20\(I%20just%20call%20it%20getting%20by\)%20-%20Criminal%20Minds%20podfic.mp3) (Right click to save and download! Also regular left clicking works as streaming, even on mobile.)

If you'd like an audiobook (.m4b) version instead, it sounds a little worse in quality but it is a smaller file. You can download it [here](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/you%20may%20call%20it%20telling%20lies%20\(I%20just%20call%20it%20getting%20by\)%20-%20Criminal%20Minds%20podfic.m4b).

Let me know if you have any questions or concerns and please leave me some feedback if you enjoyed my performance/my cover art/my editing including the music, anything at all about this really! I also am always interested in constructive criticism as well.

**Author's Note:**

> For more specific crediting of the songs, look here on the original posting of the fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/445889> and also, please consider leaving feedback for the author of the story there! This was so creative.


End file.
